Demon Inside
by Yukio Mustang
Summary: " Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours." YED 2.21. There could be more, more gifted children, even in plain sight. Dean Winchester always have had to hid. From his father, who would have shot him if he knew, from his brother, who would have looked at him differently. But Dean Winchester also has abilities. He just always had to hide. AU
1. Chapter 1

Dean has always been different. Different from kids, because they don't move around as much as he does, and their fathers don't run scams and train them to fight from 4. Different from adults because he can throw and shoot better than majority of people. But Dean was different from even his dad and Sam, but only he knew that.

It all started when I was 10. I started to notice that during times when I would need something, the items I needed would be there, even though they were one foot, five feet, or ten feet away before, I also could predict danger a mile away. I didn't know why at the time, but it would always work under high stress situations.

Around 12 I finally figured out the fact that it was due to his emotions. But I knew, even though I'm not as smart as Sammy, that it was not normal. I never told anyone. But in the dead of night, outside the hotel, I would slowly train my main skill, teleportation.

By the time Sammy left. I managed to control it. And thank God I did control myself around Dad, because by that point, Dad was so knee deep in hunting, he might have shot ME.

After a few weeks I got away from Dad. I couldn't take it anymore. He was angry all the time, and I was never enough (not that I was enough for him before Sam left, but at least I could ignore it by doing the job of taking care of Sammy). I like to say I left, but he kicked me out pretty much. I got the Impala and some guns, and he all but told me to never return.

I took odd jobs. I managed to do it on my own.

Then the phone call came.


	2. Chapter 2

We were back at it, the Winchester boys hunting things that go bump in the night. It was going well, until it wasn't. Dad sacrificed himself for me, I don't understand why, maybe it was because he never knew that I was a fuck up.

I couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that welled up inside me every so often. I am the screw up, I'm the one who had to hide, while Sam gets it all. I can't have a normal life. I had to raise him since I was a kid. I never got a childhood, but I made it so Sam had at least the most normal childhood he could have. He had me (not to be egoistic) while I had no one. Dad would always leave me in charge of Sammy. I was alone. I had no one to talk to about anything. Sammy is supposed to be better (and he looks up to me so I couldn't tell him) and Dad would think I'm being irresponsible and selfish and tell me to just take care of Sammy instead of worrying about myself.

But I silence those thoughts the best I can. I did choose to continue it. I made the choice to protect Sammy, so I will do it. I can't change the past, but I can sure as hell can change the future.

I look at the map, where Sammy is being held, at least we think that he's being held there. I don't understand that vision, but any lead is better than no lead. I get in the car, racing down the highways.

I manage to get to the camp, to see Sam get stabbed by a guy. My whole world freezes. I almost can't breathe. I run, knowing in my gut that it is too late. But I don't even care anymore. All I can think about is Sammy.

* * *

Eventually after I get Bobby to leave, he's just a reminder of how badly I failed. I couldn't even save him, despite having these powers. I don't even know where these powers came from, all I know is that I AM going to get Sam back.

I grab everything I need from the car and summon a crossroad demon.  
"Easy Sugar, you'll wake the neighbors" she says and flashes her red eyes.

"Dean, it is so, so good to see you. I mean it. I mean look at you. Gone and get your family killed, all alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me you're going to have to give me a moment. Sometimes you need to stop and smell the roses." She says, gloating.

"I should send you straight back to hell." I say, not wanting to hear her brag.

"Oh, you should, but you won't." She says, knowing that I need her.

"And I know why."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." She says smugly. "Following in daddy's footsteps, you want to make a deal.*" She stops and then says, "Azazel was right. The best way to get you would be to kill off little Sammy. How Hell will have fun with you, Azazel's little project. They are going to rip and tear you apart. And when they're done, you won't be the same." She says, victory in her voice. But who is Azazel

I glare and say, "Bring him back, take your 10 years and go."  
She laughs. "That's the standard deal, 10 years for one wish." I say, dread filling my stomach.  
"But you're a special case dear. You don't get 10 years, the best you get is 1, and that's with me being nice. Most would shoot you dead right where you stand."

"Oh, how nice." I say sarcastically.

"Watch you're tongue, I'm doing you a favor dear. You get one year, and once that year's up you will dragged down by the hell hounds." She pauses and then says, "Oh, and if you try and weasel your way out, Sam drops dead."

I nod.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asks and I nod yet again, realizing that I have no other choice, I kiss her.

"See you in a year." She winks and says that. Then she disappears.

* * *

I drive back and find Sam alive.

"Sammy? Thank god!" I say, so many emotions going through my mind. Happiness, joy, are the strongest, yet underlying it is fear, sadness, and guilt. Although Sammy is back, I know that in a year, I'm gone. I go and hug him.

"Dean are you alright?" He asks, confusion in his voice.

"I just missed you. What do you remember last?"

"I remember seeing you and Bobby coming towards me, then all the sudden I felt this sharp pain."

I nod, feeling guilty. I won't be able to just get out of this.

"Sam, what happened?"

He explains how he got his powers (and mine) from demon blood and the abilities the other kids had.

"Dean, I don't know how we got out of there. The yellow eyed demon said that only one person from my generation could survive." I nod, dread inside me, how am I supposed to explain this.

"He probably thought you were as good as dead. They probably didn't expect me and Bobby to arrive. We probably put a wrench in his plan." I say, hoping he buys it.

Which he does. "True, if it wasn't for Andy's ability to send messages, you probably wouldn't have found us." Sam says. I nod, but I know that it wasn't Andy's powers, because I remember what his felt like. They never hurt the vision did. Not to mention the fact that when we met Andy, I could tell later what his powers and mine was. Yet when I had that vision, it felt like my own power.

Speaking of Andy, I managed to come up with my own theory on why his powers worked on me, yet not Sam. I think it has to do with the fact that I'm from, as the yellow eyed demon put it," from a different generation." I thought of that when Sammy told me all about that whole fail safe the YED had.

"Dean?" I hear Sam say.

I nod and say, "What bitch?"

"You alright jerk, you totally just went AWOL for a minute." Sam says with a smile.

"You try keeping up with this crazy ass story." I say.

"Well we need to find out what yellow eyes wants with Jake." Sam says.

"We will, first we need to get our next steps in order." I say.

"We should call the roadhouse, see what they know." I look down, sadness apparently evident in my eyes, because Sammy says, "Dean, what happened?"

"They burned it down, they're gone. Sulfur was all over the place."  
"Dean what do you mean?" Sam says, slightly in denial.

"Ash had a lead; we were supposed to meet up with him. But when we got there, all that was left were ashes and scorched human remains. And it stunk like Sulfur. They probably all died. Now Bobby's researching whatever he can find to find a lead."

"Then we have to go to Bobby's." Sam says. I really don't want to, but I know that Sam's right. Bobby can help stop the YED. Who knows what else he has planned, especially now that Sam is back in play.

"Alright pack your stuff, Bobby's isn't too far away from here." I say and go and do just that.

* * *

_**AN- Welcome to my new story. the base premise is the idea that Dean also had demon blood in him, and he also had his own powers. Mainly teleportation and an heightened sense of danger (think spidey sense). I am going to start with the first 3 seasons having priority over the other seasons. So while the Apocalypse will be mentioned, it won't go as it did in the series. This has inspiration from the stories Burden of Being Me and You by Aecoris and Waiting for Salvation by Likhoradka. Both deal with an altered Apocalypse and Dean being more then human. While i am taking inspiration, I won't be blindly copying either of them. Oh and don't worry, Castiel will come in later (but that's all I'm telling you). either way Reviews are welcome and i hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Both are on different sides of the spectrum. In waiting for Salvation, Dean is a fallen angel inside a blank human body that would have been human Dean Winchester (Basically a fallen angel takes over Dean's life), and in the story The Burden of Being Me and You, Dean allowed himself to be turned into a demon so that he could stop the apocalypse, so he meets Sam in his old human body, and chaos ensures.**_

_**P.S. Comment if you do end up reading or have read either or both of the stories. I am just curious.**_

_**From my chaotic mind,**_

_**Yukio Mustang**_


	3. Chapter 3

We roll up to Bobby's house, and I dread every moment. He's going to know right away that I made a deal, but it's for Sammy. I steel myself and knock on the door.

"Dean... Sam." He barely suppresses the surprise from his voice when he sees Sam.

"Hey Bobby." We both say, but I avoid his eyes.

"Thanks for patching me up Bobby." Sam says gratefully Bobby says something like no problem and Sam walks in. Bobby gives me a look that shows that he knows exactly what happened.

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so… what do you know?" I say stiffly.

We both get in and Bobby sits down.

"Well, I found something, but I'm not sure what the hell it means." Bobby says.

"What is it?" Sam asks curiously.

"Demonic omens, like a frickin tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He points to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place, Southern Wyoming." He says.

"Wyoming?" I ask confused. What's in Wyoming? I haven't heard about anything in it that big.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean- spotless. Almost as if…" Bobby stops, realizing something.

"What?" Sam says, catching on too.

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?" I ask, realizing the fact that he just realized it.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure." I feel nervous, knowing exactly what Bobby's going to do, he's going to get me alone.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." There it is.

"Yeah." I say, knowing I can't make a scene.

We walk outside and Bobby finally stops being silent and says, "You stupid ass! What did you do?"

I can't look at him, I feel shameful, but I don't regret it.

"What did you do?!" He pushes me. "You made a deal... For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?"

"Bobby." I say, trying to warn him that he doesn't want to know.

"How long?!" He presses on.

"One year." I say, my voice void of emotions.

"Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?"

He grabs me by the collar and says, "I could throttle you!"

"What, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" I say, knowing there's nothing he can do honestly.

He lets go of my collar and says, "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of my fucked-up life."

"What? Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" He grabs me again. I can't help it, all the emotions comes flooding into me.

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother. He's my responsibility, he's the reason I live.

"How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell? How'd _you_ feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Bobby says angrily, and I get why he says that. But he doesn't know so much.

"You can't tell him. You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him." I know Sam, he's going to feel like it's his fault. He's going to feel guilty. I remember my feelings from when dad went to hell for me.

Bobby starts to cry, but then we hear an intruder, and considering all the enemies we have made, we sneak up on them and grab them.

We stop and realize that it's Ellen. But it could be a monster, so we take her inside and test her, the classic tests.

She tells us how she managed to run out at the right time and right place, and she pulls out a map.

After a while, Bobby grabs our attention. He tells us about the Colt churches, and how there's a massive devil's trap containing a cemetery. Then Sam tells us about Jake.

We all get into the car and get speeding to the cemetery. *

It takes several tense hours for us to get there, but we do get there around night time.

We arrive, only for Jake to somehow take control of Ellen. He threatens us and we put down our guns, but when he turns his back, Sam shoots him. But it's too late.

All of Hell breaks loose.

The yellow eyed demon corners me, and I think I'm done for, only for Dad to save me, having also been released from Hell. He saves me and gives me the opportunity to shoot him dead, ending our initial journey. Dad's journey is finally complete, but at the cost of releasing many demons, an army of demons.

**Sorry but I can't just keep repeating the episode, I want to stay faithful, but I can't just repeat stuff people know. **

**EDIT:This and the next few chapters (I think) are crap, but I need to move the story along while covering a whole seasons worth of episodes in one chapter. Because honestly, its going to be mostly nothing. If I wrote out the chapters it would be almost scene by scene narration, which I am not a fan of. My main idea is season 4 centric, so most of what I thought of is related to later plots. Also season 3 in this fanfiction is basically taking random hunts. Dean DOESN'T try and get out of the contract, so nothing but odd hunts happen, and that's just to by time and save some people. **


End file.
